The Pain of Love
by Midnight Scarlet
Summary: *Bakura/Ryou/?* Ryou loves his yami but isn't sure that he feels the same. Bakura does love him in fact but is too stuburn to say something. Will he admit his feelings or will someone else beat him too it? CHAPTER FIVE'S HERE PEOPLE! ^___^
1. Beatings

Mid-S: Well this is my first story and I hope it will turn out okay...  
  
YMS: What are you talking about hikari! It won't turn out okay! It will turn out fantastic!  
  
Mid-S: *surprised* That's so sweet...  
  
YMS: Yeah, fantastically HORRIBLE! *laughs insanely*  
  
Mid-S: T_T That hurt...  
  
Ryou: *walks in* Another joke huh?  
  
Mid-S: Yup.  
  
YMS: *still laughing* And then I was like...  
  
Mid-S: -_- Ryou, could you do the disclaimer so we can get on with this thing?  
  
Ryou: Um.......  
  
Mid-S: *holds up a bat* DO IT!  
  
Ryou: *glup* Midnight Scarlet doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh just the plot of her story "The Pain of Love". She doesn't own the characters either, thank Kami- Sama.  
  
Mid-S: ^_^ Thanks Ryou! Now on with the story!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Ryou's P.O.V ~  
  
I'm in my room, hiding in a corner, my legs close to my chest. Please don't let him break the door down, I prayed silently. Bakura is banging on my door that I had locked.  
  
"Ryou open this door NOW!!" he shouted. I could only imagine how angry he looked and I have to admit, I'm very frightened. If he broke down the door, it would be the end of me.  
  
I managed to gather up enough courage to get out of my corner and push my closet in front of the door. Hopefully this would slow him down.  
  
"Ryou!" he yelled again, pounding even harder, "I swear once I get through this door I'll give you such a beating.Oh for Ra sakes Ryou open the damn door!" I sat on the floor again.  
  
"No." I answered bravely. As soon as I said that, I knew it had been a mistake. The door gave way and Bakura threw my closet aside.  
  
"What did you just say to me?" he asked coolly, his chocolate brown eyes glowing with anger. He went closer to me and grabbed my shirt collar. Okay, now I was really scared but I couldn't show Bakura. He would call it a weakness and beat me harder.  
  
"Nothing." I said quietly. Oh great, now I had done it. Bakura held on to my collar with one hand and punched me in the stomach with the other. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream.  
  
"Nothing what?" he questioned.  
  
"Nothing master." he grinned evilly.  
  
"At least you're learning something, you pathetic excuse for a hikari." he said dropping me on the floor and kicking my ribs. The pain shot up through my body as he hit me even more. I will not cry, I will not cry.I thought to myself, closing my eyes tightly as if I could escape the pain. Before I could stop myself, a tear went down my cheek. I tried to wipe it away before Bakura saw it, but it was too late.  
  
"Weakling." he muttered and he grabbed my collar again. By now tears where flowing down my cheeks freely and I couldn't stop myself. I kept my eyes closed, scared to look at Bakura.  
  
Suddenly he sighed and threw me back down on the floor. I dared to open one eye and look up at him. He just turned on his heals and left my room. I stared after him. What just happened?  
  
I pulled myself off the floor and managed to limp to the bathroom. When I saw my reflection I flinched. Bruises and cuts where all over my body. Some of the bruises where even turning green! I got out the medical kit that I always kept in the cabinet. I had gotten quite good at cleaning my wounds and bandaging them. I was even used to the pain. Well, maybe not use but it didn't hurt as much as it used to.  
  
I had never told anyone about the beatings that Bakura gave me. They didn't need to be burdened by my troubles. There was another reason. If I told Yugi he would tell Yami and things would get ugly. Okay, so I'm not being very truthful. The real reason that I told no one was because.I love him.  
  
Yes I know that must sound crazy but I really do love him. Too bad he'll never feel the same. I sighed and got a new shirt from my closet. I had to set the closet up right before I got it, but that was okay. I got a plain white shirt and put it on. Then I lay down on my bed, trying to fall asleep. My head pounded from everything that had happened. Mostly from my beating but also from the pain in my heart. Knowing that Bakura hated me was more then I could take. If I ever told him I know that he would hit me and leave forever. I would rather die then lose Bakura.  
  
I got up and turned on the radio. Maybe a song would help chase the bad thoughts away. I lay back down on the bed, listening to music.  
  
Slowly I started to drift off. Maybe I would tell Bakura how I felt one day, but not until I'm absolutely ready. With that thought, I fell asleep with the radio playing a song that really reflected how I felt about Bakura.  
  
~* Late at night when all the world is sleeping* ~  
  
~* I stay up and think of you * ~  
  
~* And I wish on a star that somewhere you are * ~  
  
~* Thinking of me too * ~  
  
~* Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight * ~  
  
~* Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight * ~  
  
~* And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be * ~  
  
~* Than here in my room dreaming about you and me * ~  
  
~* Wonder if you ever see me * ~  
  
~* And I wonder if you know I'm there * ~  
  
~* If you looked in my eyes * ~  
  
~* Would you see what's inside * ~  
  
~* Would you even care? * ~  
  
~* I just wanna hold you close * ~  
  
~* But so far all I have are dreams of you * ~  
  
~* So I wait for the day * ~  
  
~* And the courage to say how much I love you * ~  
  
~* Yes I do! * ~  
  
~* I'll be dreaming of you tonight * ~  
  
~* Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight * ~  
  
~* And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be * ~  
  
~* Than here in my room dreaming about you and me * ~  
  
~* Corazón * ~  
  
~* I can't stop dreaming of you * ~  
  
~* No puedo dejar de pensar en ti * ~  
  
~* I can't stop dreaming * ~  
  
~* Cómo te necesito * ~  
  
~* I can't stop dreaming of you * ~  
  
~* Mi amor, cómo te extraño * ~  
  
~* Late at night when all the world is sleeping * ~  
  
~* I stay up and think of you * ~  
  
~* And I still can't believe * ~  
  
~* That you came up to me and said, "I love you" * ~  
  
~* I love you too! * ~  
  
~* Now I'm dreaming with you tonight * ~  
  
~* Till tomorrow and for all of my life * ~  
  
~* And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be * ~  
  
~* Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly * ~  
  
~* Dreaming of you tonight * ~  
  
~* Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight * ~  
  
~* And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be * ~  
  
~* Than here in my room * ~  
  
~* I'll be dreaming of you tonight * ~  
  
~* Endlessly * ~  
  
~* And I'll be holding you tight * ~  
  
~* Dreaming...with you.....tonight * ~  
  
Mid-S: Okay ladies and gentlemen that's the end of the first chapter! ^__^ What did you think?  
  
Audience: *silence*  
  
Mid-S: So glad you liked it...-_-  
  
YMS: *still laughing* Then she was like...  
  
Mid-S: *sigh* Anywho, what did ~you~ think? Yeah you, the one on the other side of the screen reading this. Do you want me to continue or not?  
  
YMS: *STILL laughing* But I said...  
  
Mid-S: O.o;; I didn't know it was possible to have that much air in you. Well push the button folks. It's my only escape from this hell.  
  
YMS: *you know what she's doing* IT WAS SOOOOOO FUNNY!!! 


	2. Shape of my Heart

Mid-D: Hey mina-san! How is everyone? ^__^  
  
YMS: Well aren't you happy...Okay, what drugs have you been taking?  
  
Mid-S: O.o I just feel happy that's all! Is that a crime?  
  
YMS: You bet Wolverine it is!  
  
Mid-S: Mmm...Logan. *goes off to La La Land*  
  
YMS: -_- Sorry about her. She's just obsessed with Hugh Jackson, who plays 'her' wolvie in the X-Men movies.  
  
Mid-S: *has an 'I LOVE WOLVIE' shirt on and is still in La La Land* Oh of course I'll be your girlfriend Logan. *giggle*  
  
Seto: O.O...Now that's disturbing.  
  
YMS: Oh, good thing you're here! You can do the disclaimer. ^__^  
  
Seto: Make me.  
  
YMS: *glares* Do it or I'll tell Joey that you called him hot!  
  
Seto: *gulp* Midnight Scarlet and her yami don't own the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! They only own the plot and that's it, thank Kami Sama! They also don't own the song "Everything you want".  
  
YMS: Now on with the story!  
  
Mid-S: Oh wolvie you're so romantic! *laughs like crazy*  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Normal P.O.V ~  
  
Bakura growled as he went downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, took out a bottle of coke (it was the only thing other then apple juice) and sat down in a leather chair in the living room. Slowly drinking the coke, he started to think.  
  
Bakura's P.O.V ~  
  
What is wrong with me?! I just let Ryou get away without much of a beating. If Marik knew he would say that I'm getting soft. The worst thing is that he's probably right.  
  
Ugh, I can't believe myself! Why didn't I punch him in the face like he deserved? I told him to never cry it just makes you weak. I was going to punch him but something stopped me. I'm not sure why, but when I saw how much he was crying I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. Damn it all!  
  
I threw the bottle of coke at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces but it didn't calm me down. I need to take my rage out on someone. I grinned evilly. Of coarse, Ryou would be a perfect target. He deserves it anyway. I guess I'll just beat him now and not later.  
  
A soft noise broke my thoughts. It was coming from Ryou's room. What the hell is he doing now? I got out of the chair and headed upstairs.  
  
I walked into his room and saw that he is sleeping peacefully, the radio is on. That was what was making that Ra forsaken noise! I take another look at Ryou. He looks like a white hared angel. I smile for some reason. Wait, what just happened there? Did I just smile?! I never smile! And did I just think he looks like a 'white hared angel'?! I must be going insane!  
  
For some reason I'm standing at the side of his bed and looking down on him. Before I can stop myself, I bend down and kiss his forehead. Before I can do anything else, I rush out of his room.  
  
" What are you doing to me Ryou?" I say out loud.  
  
I look back at him, smiling slightly while he sleeps. I don't know what I'm going to do! I think I'm starting to have feelings for the boy. No I can't get soft now! I shake my head. Ryou I'm going to hurt you for this. It's your fault that I love you! Wait I didn't just say that I love you I just.agh screw this. I'll let you sleep in peace for now but when you wake up.well lets just say that you'll wish you hadn't.  
  
I laugh cruelly but as softly as I can. I don't wake up the angel after all. There I go again! . Maybe I should go down stairs before I get thoughts that are even weirder then this. With one last look at Ryou I start to go down stairs, grinning at my little plan. I can't wait until he wakes up. Then we can have some fun (a/n: Not that kind of fun so get your head out of the gutters! He just means that he's going to hurt Ryou when he wakes up.YMS: *sarcastically* Yeah that's a lot better. Midnight: Yeah it is, isn't it? ^___^ YMS: -_-;; Why me?) As I wait for Ryou to wake up, I try to play one of the songs on a CD on the CD player in the living room. Only after 15 minutes of yelling at the thing, threatening to send it to the Shadow Realm and throwing books at it, did I figure out how to work it.  
  
"I'm a genius!" I exclaimed. Then I remembered Ryou was still sleeping so I quieted down. Why did I care about him so much? He was just my hikari. Only Pharaoh no Baka cared about his light.  
  
I sat on the leather chair and waited for the song to start.  
  
~* Somewhere there's speaking * ~  
  
~* It's already coming in * ~  
  
~* Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind* ~  
  
~* You never could get it * ~  
  
~* Unless you were fed it* ~  
  
~* Now you're here and you don't know why * ~  
  
~* But under skinned knees * ~  
  
~* And the skid marks * ~  
  
~* Past the places where you used to learn * ~  
  
~* You howl and listen * ~  
  
~* Listen and wait for the * ~  
  
~* Echoes of angels who won't return * ~  
  
~* He's everything you want * ~  
  
~* He's everything you need * ~  
  
~* He's everything inside of you * ~  
  
~* That you wish you could be * ~  
~* He says all the right things * ~  
  
~* At exactly the right time * ~  
  
~* But he means nothing to you * ~  
  
~* And you don't know why * ~  
  
~* You're waiting for someone * ~  
  
~* To put you together * ~  
  
~* You're waiting for someone to push you away * ~  
  
~* There's always another * ~  
  
~* Wound to discover * ~  
  
~* There's always something more you wish he'd say * ~  
  
~* He's everything you want * ~  
  
~* He's everything you need * ~  
  
~* He's everything inside of you * ~  
  
~* That you wish you could be * ~  
~* He says all the right things * ~  
  
~* At exactly the right time * ~  
  
~* But he means nothing to you * ~  
  
~* And you don't know why * ~  
  
~* But you'll just sit tight * ~  
  
~* And watch it unwind * ~  
  
~* It's only what you're asking for * ~  
  
~* And you'll be just fine * ~  
  
~* With all of your time * ~  
  
~* It's only what you're waiting for...* ~  
  
~* Out of the island * ~  
  
~* Into the highway * ~  
  
~* Past the places where you might have turned * ~  
  
~* You never did notice * ~  
  
~* But you still hide away * ~  
  
~* The anger of angels who won't return * ~  
  
~* He's everything you want * ~  
  
~* He's everything you need * ~  
  
~* He's everything inside of you * ~  
  
~* That you wish you could be * ~  
~* He says all the right things * ~  
  
~* At exactly the right time * ~  
  
~* But he means nothing to you * ~  
  
~* And you don't know why * ~  
  
~* I am everything you want * ~  
  
~* I am everything you need * ~  
  
~* I am everything inside of you * ~  
  
~* That you wish you could be * ~  
~* I say all the right things * ~  
  
~* At exactly the right time * ~  
  
~* But I mean nothing to you * ~  
  
~* And I don't know why * ~  
  
~* And I don't know * ~  
  
~* Why * ~  
  
~* Why * ~  
  
~* And I don't know...* ~  
  
As the song ended I couldn't believe how much it related to me. It was kind of.freaky. Isn't it strange how songs can reflect how you feel? Well I might as well go see if Ryou's awake. I got up and headed upstairs. And even if he isn't, I'll just have to wake him, won't I? I grin to myself and walk the rest of the way to Ryou's room.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
YMS: Well that's the end of that chapter! *laughs*  
  
Seto: -_- That has got to be the lamest joke I've ever heard.  
  
YMS: Shut up. Anywho, review and I'll try to get my hikari to write another chapter ASAP... That is, if I can get her back from her dream world. O.o  
  
Mid-S: *tears of joy* Oh of course I'll marry you! *hugs a pillow*  
  
Seto and YMS: ((((O.O))))  
  
Seto: Okay I'll take back what I said earlier. THAT'S disturbing!  
  
YMS: Hurry up with those reviews folks! I think she'll need at least ten before she's sane again...or at least as sane as she ever was! Ja! 


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR THE SONG "MIDNIGHT BLUE"! IF YOU THINK I DO THEN YOU'RE A REAL IDIOT!  
  
Mid-S: *crying*  
  
Ray: What's wrong with her?  
  
YMS: Well it's been a rough week. Today her so-called 'friend' dumped her and walked home with a girl called Jennifer. Jennifer told my hikari that she needed to walk with *her* friend alone. M-Chan hates this girl allot and her 'friend' doing this hurt her. Not to mention her best pal is gone for the long weekend and she has no one to talk too. Sure her parents but she needs her pal Buza.  
  
Everyone: T_T  
  
Mid-S: *sniff* Sorry for the delay in my chapter guys. It's just I haven't been in a fairly good mood. *goes back to crying*  
  
YMS: *sigh* Well here's the chapter.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~  
  
Ryou's P.O.V ~  
  
I wake up with a huge pain in my back. I get up and head to the bathroom for the second time today. Taking off my old bandages, I put some new ones on. Then I take the Aspirin out of the medicine cabinet and gulp one down without water. Then I head back to my bed. My whole body hurts and I can barely keep my eyes open. I think I might be coming down with something.  
Yet I can't believe that I'm still thinking about Bakura. Kami, I know he hates me but I can't help caring for him. I just wish that I wasn't so weak to him then maybe.ah, I'm hoping too much. He'll never care about me no matter what I do. He's right. I'm nothing but a pathetic little hikari who can't stand up for himself. The only reason Bakura hasn't beaten me to death is because he needs me to carry the Millennium Ring around for him (Mid-S: But we know there's another reason, don't we? ^_~).  
  
I feel tears start to go down my cheeks. I would brush them away but no one's in here except for me. I would never cry in front of Bakura of course. Well, I did this morning but that doesn't count.  
  
Suddenly I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Oh no, not now! I wish I wasn't in so much pain, then I'd go hide but I can't move. I close my eyes and pray that he won't come into my room. Maybe he just needed to get something.ha! That's wishful thinking. Hopefully he'll go away if he sees I'm sleeping.  
  
The footsteps stop and I hear someone enter my room. Well, I might as well brace myself. Something tells me that Bakura's in a worse mood then before.  
  
Bakura's P.O.V ~  
  
I came into Ryou's room and looked down at him. He looked like he was sleeping but I knew better. The tear marks on his cheeks told me that he had been awake just minutes before. He must have heard me coming and pretended to be asleep thinking that maybe I'd go away. Ha, what a dreamer my Ryou is. Wait a second, when did he become my Ryou? Ah screw this. It's time to wake Sleeping Beauty here.  
  
"Ryou, I know you're awake so stop acting." I say coldly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ryou I swear, unless you get up now I'll smack you so hard across the face you'll see stars." That got him. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at me.  
  
"Y-Yes Bakura?" he says, "What is it?" I glare down at him.  
  
"How many times have I told you to call me master?! Ra, can't you do anything-right Ryou no Baka?!" I yell. He flinches at the sound of my voice.  
  
"Arigato.master." he says quietly. He cast his eyes down on the bed, not daring to look at me again.  
  
"Oh no I'm not done yet!" I say and picked him up by the collar. He still didn't look me in the eye. Then slowly, very slowly he looks at me.  
  
"I have to tell you something." he starts. I look at him suspiciously.  
  
"What might that be?" I ask, still not letting go of his collar.  
  
"I-I need to tell you that.I love you Bakura. I love you." I look at him astonished, my eyes wide. Tears where flowing down his cheeks freely and his eyes had a little hope shining in them. I dropped him to the ground, yet his gaze never left mine. What can I say now? Suddenly I start to laugh.  
  
"What do you expect me to say to that Ryou? That I love you too? Is that what you were hoping for?" I can see hurt flash threw his chocolate brown eyes, "Well I have to answer this truthfully. I don't love you. I will never love anyone and even if I did, you would be the last person I would even think to care about." With that I leave the room, my heart burning with pain. I don't know why I had hurt Ryou like that but I couldn't admit my true feelings. I will never tell Ryou how I really feel about him. Never.  
  
Ryou's P.O.V. ~  
  
I can't believe what I just did! I admitted my feelings to Bakura! I knew that he was probably going to reject me but I did it anyway. I just felt that maybe by some strange chance he would love me too. What a fool I am!  
  
Now I'm sitting on the cold floor, just like I was when he left. Do you know how horrible it is to know that the person you care about the most hates you? Like the world has come crashing down and buried you alive. Like the air you're breathing is suffocating you. Like your heart has stopped but you're somehow still living. That's what it feels like.  
  
I lay on the floor on my back and start humming a song. Maybe if I fall asleep I can forget all of my pain. At least, for a little while.  
  
~*Breaking the silence of the surroundings, the phone suddenly rings*~  
  
~*Going around in the dark realm several times*~  
  
~*Tears slide down from the cold hair, although my heart is already cold*~  
  
~*Anyway you do not know what caring is about*~  
  
~*I believe you did not know, even hearing your voice only*~  
  
~*Can make me sleepless all night long*~  
  
~*Even I can bear it no more, this stubborn love*~  
  
~*Please tell me, how to forget*~  
  
~*Seeing my moving heart*~  
  
~*Please don't say "want to see you" so easily*~  
  
~*The memory has slept already, please don't wake it up maliciously*~  
  
~*If you are lonely please find somebody else, your voice hurts my heart again*~  
  
~*Same color as the moonlight, my heart is midnight blue*~  
  
~*Tears sparkling in the dark night*~  
  
~*Although in order to forget everything, I try to love somebody else*~  
  
~*It can only clarify how deep the lost love is*~  
  
~*My body and soul are broken into pieces already*~  
  
~*Why you still don't care? I can't believe it! *~  
  
~*Actually I remember your cell phone number, just that I don't want to dial*~  
  
~*If you really loved me before, please turn me down with your last tender*~  
~*The memory has slept already, please don't wake it up maliciously*~  
  
~*If you are lonely please find somebody else, your voice hurts my heart again*~  
  
~*Midnight blue Midnight blue*~  
  
As I slowly hum the song, I can feel myself drifting off into sleep. I just wish that I could escape everything that has happened today. With that, I fall asleep.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~  
  
Mid-S: Sorry about the angsty chapter but I'm not able to write happy stuff this week. *goes in a corner to weep*  
  
YMS: Well please read and review. Can you guys keep giving her nice reviews like you have been? It might cheer her up a little, since her 'friend's a b*tch. You do this and I'll give you a Jennifer voodoo doll and $50. JA! 


	4. SAY WHAT?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T SO PUT THOSE LAWYERS AWAY!  
  
Mid-S: Hi! Did you miss me?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Mid-S: Hmph, aren't you nice. -_- Anywho, I decided that I couldn't just let my loyal reviewers not get a new chapter in so long, so I decided to take some time out of my work and write another chapter!  
  
YMS: *sarcastically* Yay.  
  
~*REVIEWS*~  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, but here are some thanks I want to leave to some people. Please don't think that I don't appreciate your reviews if I don't leave a comment to you, because I really, truly do. I love all of my reviewers. *gets teary eyed and hugs them*  
  
Oh before I forget, here's the Jennifer voodoo doll and 50 bucks my yami promised you! *hands it out to all the reviewers*  
  
Noname: I'm so happy you like my story so far! ^__^ I'm glad you like the songs I choose too.  
  
Silver-Leaf: You bet I'll keep writing my heart out! ^_~  
  
Kiki-San: THANK YOU SO MUCH! It was really, really sweet of you to say that. It made me feel better about the Jennifer thing. You made me remember to focus on more important things. Thanks again! ^________^  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~  
  
Ryou's P.O.V~  
  
I woke up tired and sore. I swear someone up there hates me. Bakura doesn't love me at all and I should have known. I was a fool to say anything.  
  
I pull on my dark blue sweater and jeans, careful to avoid hurting the bruises. Though I would rather take beatings then know that Bakura doesn't love me.  
  
I choke back the urge to start sobbing again. I must be strong; somehow I have to get through this.  
  
Sighing I grab my backpack and head downstairs. Bakura's not there. He must be out again; doing whatever it is he does when I'm not here. I've never asked him *what* he does, but I don't think I want to know.  
  
Locking the door, I walk slowly to school. I know it's going to be a long day today. A *very* long day.  
  
**************************************  
  
Walking into class I see Yugi, Jou, Tristan (1) and.Tea (2). They wave to me and I wave back slightly. No point in worrying them. They don't even know I love my yami. No one does.  
  
"Hey Ryou! How are you?" Yugi asks me in his normal chipper voice. It's hard not to smile when you're around him.  
  
"I'm fine Yugi." I answer for the sake of politeness. I give him a little smile, though that's the least thing I feel like doing.  
  
I look over the others when I notice Jou's missing.  
  
"Give it back ya jerk!" I hear. Looking forward, I see that Seto's grabbed Jou's deck and is holding it over his head, making Jou jump up, trying to get it back. Seto laughs. I sigh and walk up to them.  
  
"Come on Kaiba, give Jou back his cards." I say. I really hate it when they fight like this. He looks at me for a second and then turns back to Jou.  
  
"I always knew you needed one of your friends to stick up for you, puppy. It's SO pathetic," he says, turning to Jou. Jou growls.  
  
"F*ck off Kaiba."  
  
Seto smirks, throws Jou's deck on the floor and walks back to his desk.  
  
Jou sighs and closes his eyes. Then he turns to me and smiles slightly. There's something in his eyes though...I've never seen him look at me that way before.  
  
"Thanks for trying Ryou, but Kaiba is such an a*s. He wouldn't be nice to any of us if his life depended on it."  
  
"No problem Jou. Want some help picking up your cards?" I ask.  
  
"Sure. Thanks again."  
  
**************************************  
  
"I can't wait until the dance this Saturday!" Tea screamed ((Mid-S: In her annoying, stupid, idiotic, annoying... YMS: -_- I think they get the point hikari. Mid-S: Boring, whiney... YMS: Okay already! Mid-S: Annoying... YMS: DAMN IT MIDNIGHT SCARLET STOP IT!!!!! Mid-S: (((O.O))) Okay, okay!)).  
  
I smile fakely and nod, trying to act like I'm excited about it too. I am, but I want to go with.you-know-who.  
  
"Who are you going with Tea?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Tristan of course!" Tea batted her ((Mid-S: FAKE)) eyelashes at him. Tristan simply blushes like a fool. Yugi, Jou and I shudder.  
  
"What about you Yugi?" I ask, even if I know the answer already. Yugi smiles sweetly.  
  
"Yami, who else."  
  
"Jou?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Huh?" Jou finally looks up from the pasta he was eating.  
  
"Who are you going to ask to the dance?" Yugi asks him again.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I bet its Mai!" Tea says pointing at him accusingly.  
  
Jou suddenly picks up his tray and laughs nervously.  
  
"Would you look at that? We have to get back to class!" He says looking at the clock.  
  
"But Jou, class doesn't start in another..." Tristan starts.  
  
"Got to go!" Jou yells and runs out the door, dropping off his lunch tray quickly.  
  
"...ten minutes." Tristan finishes. What the hell is wrong with Jou today?  
  
********************************  
  
School's finally over! I can't wait until I get out of here but...I don't know how I'm going to face Bakura at home.  
  
I grab my backpack and books from my locker and wave goodbye to Yugi, Tea and Tristan. Jou's been gone since lunch and we can't seem to find him anywhere. I start to leave the school building when...  
  
"Ryou!" I turn around to see Jou racing up to me.  
  
"Hey Jou! Where have you been all day?" I ask.  
  
"Um, nowhere important," He answers. "Can I walk home with you?"  
  
"Sure." I smile at him.  
  
As we walk, there's a strange silence between us. Finally, as we approach my house, Jou clears his throat and looks at me. I see that strange look in his eyes again...but I don't recognize it!  
  
"Ryou, you know about the dance right?" he asks. I nod, not quite sure where this is going.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you, um, if you...would like to go with me?" he says. I stare at him, too shocked to speak. Jou, one of my closest friends, was asking me to go to the dance with him. What should I say?!  
  
"Um...I don't know." I say truthfully. I don't know! His face falls slightly.  
  
"Oh. Well, it's okay if you don't want to go with me Ryou..."  
  
"No! I'll go with you Jounouchi." Wait, did I just say that?! What the hell is wrong with me? He grins at me and I know why I couldn't say no. How could I hurt him like that?  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 8, okay?"  
  
"Okay." I say and wave as he leaves.  
  
Then it hits me. What will Bakura do when he finds out?  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~  
  
(1): I'm using his English name because I want the dubbies to understand who I'm talking about.  
  
(2): Same for her.  
  
Mid-S: Getting interesting, ne? ^_~ Oh, for those of you who hate Jou/Ryou, don't worry. I'm not going to make Ryou fall in love with him, I swear! I've been thinking about adding a little Seto/Jou. What do you guys think? R&R please! JA! 


	5. Cold Soul, Cold Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't sue!  
  
Mid-S: Hey everyone! Okay, I've finally gotten to writing another chapter for "The Pain of Love".  
  
YMS: Shouldn't you thank the people who reviewed...if there are any?  
  
Mid-S: Hold your cows, I'm getting there!  
  
Yugi: Isn't it hold your horses?  
  
Mid-S:...Don't use logic with me, it makes my head hurt. Anywho, thanks to all the reviews and here are some comments for you guys!  
  
**************************Reviews***********************  
  
Simulated Dragon: So glad you like the story! ^__^ And you're right, Jennifer is a bitch! Here's another voodoo doll for you *hands her doll* Thankies for the review!  
  
Jimbiny Lupin-Wood: Um, thanks for the slightly weird review! ^^; I didn't know that ketchup packets are out to get your soul.Oo;; I'm glad you like the story and to tell you the truth, turtles are out to get me *sees one and screams* Really though! Thanks for the review again!  
  
Misura: Hey, it doesn't matter that you only read my fic this morning! I'm glad for any suggestions and comments you or anyone else might have! Oh, and there just might be some S/J interaction. ^_~ You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Thankies again to everyone who even took the time to review! I owe you all big time! Oh and special thanks to Queen of Eternal Darkness who has been reviewing since the beginning! Now on with the story!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~  
  
Bakura's P.O.V~  
  
Damn, why is Ryou taking so long to get back from school?! Stupid hikari, probably took a wrong turn or something...or maybe he's just avoiding me on purpose....  
  
Ah, stupid heart! It's been bothering me since this morning, like a weight is pulling me down, trying to break me...Hmm, when did I get to be so poetic?  
  
((YMS: *glares at Mid-S* Yes hikari, when did he get to be so poetic?  
  
Mid-S: ^^; Hehe, um, my lawyer told me not to answer any questions! *grabs Riku, who's in a tux and carrying a briefcase*  
  
Riku: -_- She told me if I didn't do this, she'd get all the fangirls to glomp me.  
  
YMS: The things I have to put up with. -___-))  
  
Oh, well it doesn't matter now. I sunk out in the morning to the bar downtown. Ryou doesn't know that's where I am every morning and it better stay that way.  
  
I hear the door creak open and Ryou comes in. He looks...paler then usual and his chocolate eyes are so dull.  
  
"So, you're finally back. It took you long enough." I growl at him as he puts his bag on a hook. But Ryou doesn't answer at all. He just nods and heads for the kitchen, like I hadn't said anything at all.  
  
"What's up with you?" I ask, the cold humor creeping into my voice. "Did I break your heart last night? Well you know what Ryou? I'm not sorry that I did." That was it. He looked up at me with those big brown eyes and just...stared. For a second it looked like he was going to break into tears, but then he just turned away.  
  
"I-I'm going to start dinner now Bakura," he said so softly that I almost didn't hear him. "I'll call you when it's ready."  
  
And that was all he said. I stare at his back for a little and then go out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sit down on the couch but don't do anything.  
  
I just realized that I haven't hit Ryou all day. Why...haven't I?  
  
Ryou's P.O.V~  
  
When he said those words to me, it felt like something in me broke...again. I was going to cry but then I thought, what's the point? I bet it would just make him even happier that he hurt me.  
  
A tear slides off my cheek and then another, before I can stop myself. Agh, why can't I be strong? Why can't I deal with this? Why...does it hurt so much when he says that?  
  
Then I remember I should be starting dinner. Sighing, I look in the fridge. There's nothing in it. Oh well isn't that wonderful? I look in the freezer, to see if maybe we have some frozen dinners, and we do. Hmph, luck's on my side for once.  
  
I pop two dinners into the microwave and I press the button, when the telephone rings. Who could that be? I pick up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ryou? It's Jou."  
  
"Um, hi. What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you where still up to coming to the dance with me."  
  
"Of course I'm coming to the dance with you Jou," I say, getting out a false laugh with it. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh no reason really. It's just that...is Bakura okay with all of this? I mean, he won't kill me will he?" I laugh, a real laugh at that.  
  
"No don't worry Jou, Bakura won't mind." Because he won't know, I think to myself.  
  
"Okay then Ryou. See you at school tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay Jou, bye!" I hang up...and freeze. Bakura's standing in the doorway! Did he hear my whole conversation?  
  
"So...you're going to the dance on Saturday...with Jounouchi." he says slowly.  
  
"Y-Yes. I am."  
  
Bakura's P.O.V~  
  
Okay, no way is he going with that punk! NO WAY! And saying that I won't mind? Well no I won't mind...to kick his ass! No one is going anywhere with my Ryou!  
  
Oh great, now I'm sounding possessive. Yay.  
  
"You're not going." I say. Ryou blinks up at me.  
  
"Excuse me?" he says, sounding like he didn't believe what I just said.  
  
"You heard me. You're-not-going." Ryou looked shocked for a second.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"What?! How dare you not obey what I tell you?!" Ryou's never said no to *anything* I told him he couldn't do.  
  
"I said no. I'm going with Jou and I'm going to have a good time." he says, quite calmly.  
  
"Ryou, I said you're not going and YOU'RE NOT GOING!" I yell at him. The microwave beeps, done with whatever Ryou put in there, but he just ignores it like I do.  
  
At first Ryou says nothing, just stands there. Then he moves to the doorway where I'm standing.  
  
"Move Bakura," he says. "I'm leaving the house for a while."  
  
"No," I say. "Not until you tell me you're not going with Jounouchi. Then I'll let you do whatever you want." Suddenly, tears start coming out of Ryou's eyes and he backs away a step from me. Clenching his fists he looks me strait in the eye.  
  
"Why can't I go?!" he yells at me. I stare at him, in shock that my hikari would even *dare* to yell at me. "Why do I have to be unhappy, just because it makes you glad to see me suffer?! GIVE ME ONE DAMN REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T GO, BAKURA!" He screams, tears pouring out.  
  
I move my mouth but no sound comes out. What can I say to that?  
  
Ryou's P.O.V~  
  
I'm shaking now, shaking with white-hot rage that I never knew I had inside me. Why aren't you answering you bastard? Does it hurt you when I say these things? Does it make you feel *unwanted* or *stupid*?  
  
"One damn reason Bakura," I say, letting out a deep sigh. "And if you can give me it, I won't go."  
  
But he doesn't say anything. He just sighs and looks away. I nod, the tears slowly stopping now, but not all the way.  
  
"Ha. I knew there wasn't a reason." Shaking my head, I push him away from the door and go outside into the hall.  
  
Standing at the door into the house, I grab my winter coat and my scarf. Looking behind me, I see Bakura standing there, just watching me but not saying or doing anything.  
  
"Good-bye Bakura," I say. "I'll be back in an hour or two."  
  
And I leave him, standing there in the hall. The snowflakes are all around me, falling gently and freezing my face.  
  
But it doesn't matter now. Nothing seems to matter.  
  
Bakura's P.O.V~  
  
I watched him as he said all that to me. I tried to open my mouth, to give him my reason, but no sound came out.  
  
I don't think I even have a reason. Why don't I want him to go with Jounouchi? Is it because I enjoy seeing him in pain?  
  
He doesn't see me now, watching him from the entrance to the house, without a coat or scarf on in the middle of the cold. Shivering, I still watch him, trying to ignore the cold biting at my skin.  
  
And as I watch him disappear down the street, for a second, the loneliness in my heart makes me ache worse then the cold.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~  
  
Mid-S: OO Wow, I made Ryou be so.cool!  
  
Ryou: So I'm not cool anyway?  
  
Mid-S: ^^; Um again I go to my lawyer! *gets Riku in front of her*  
  
YMS: It's a miracle that you've gotten *looks at review page* 20 REVIEWS?! ((O_O)) Woah, that's something I didn't see coming! Who have you been bribing?  
  
Mid-S: ^^; I'm surprised too. Thank you all! *blows kisses to everyone* Okay now people, review and I'll give you a Yu-Gi-Oh! boy for a day!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Guys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Mid-S: YEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Okies people, R&R! Arigato! 


End file.
